Dare
by Nightengale
Summary: Thirteen and Wilson talk about how Wilson really feels about House while the two are trapped together in "Lockdown."  Rewrite of the scene in "Lockdown" where they talk about Sam. House/Wilson


Lockdown in search of a missing baby; the hospital is sealed and everyone is stuck in rooms until they get the say-so for release. Some doctors end up in exam rooms, others in patient's rooms, and some even in large record libraries with convenient drugs. Others are just in the cafeteria where they end up playing silly games like truth or dare and end up stealing… or not.

Wilson's attempt to complete his dare and steal a dollar ends in failure, thus, he shamefully returns to the table with Thirteen. The few others in the room watch them for a few minutes with varying looks of disapproval and confusion before returning to their own boredom. Wilson sighs and looks at Thirteen who is trying valiantly not to burst out laughing.

They sit in a tense stalemate for a moment until Wilson says derisively, "If you want to borrow a dollar I can't help you."

The dam breaks and Thirteen laughs, hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, it was a bad dare."

"You think?"

She snorts and giggles some more.

Wilson cracks a sarcastic smile and shrugs. "I'm just not meant for a life of crime."

"Good thing you went into medicine instead," Thirteen says, her laughter subsiding.

"Does this mean you get another because I failed?" Wilson raises a challenging eyebrow.

"Or I could change it to a truth?"

"Shut up," Wilson grumbles, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

Thirteen sighs. "I'm sorry, I wasn't playing fair anyway." Wilson looks up at her questioningly. "You asked me how my dad reacted when I told him I was bisexual and the Huntingtons; I never told him. He's been through enough."

Wilson scoffs quietly. "You and House should open an 'avoidance anonymous' group."

"No name calling…"

"So, do you want to talk…?"

Thirteen purses her lips and waves a hand. "Why don't we just play the game, keep up the avoidance?"

Wilson nods. "Have at it."

Thirteen sits quietly for a moment, eyes on the wall as if thinking very hard. Suddenly she smirks to herself then turns back to Wilson and threads her fingers together on the table. It looks like she's getting ready to take a serious meeting or a job interview. Wilson cocks his head at her.

"I dare you... to tell House you're in love with him."

Gut punch.

Wilson stiffens and blinks, breathing stopped. His eyes slide to the side slowly, surveys for any on lookers, then he looks back up at Thirteen sitting across from him. She just gazes at him, no searching his face for clues with her eyes or doubt in her expression.

"What happened to avoidance?" he asks quietly.

Thirteen just stares at him, waiting.

He sighs. "I can't do that."

She shrugs once. "Why?"

He drums his fingers on the table. "Because he's in love with Cuddy."

"Why do you think that means he's not in love with you too?"

Wilson points at her almost violently. "Don't play that game. You can't love two people at the same time. It's ridiculous not to mention unfair."

"Life's not fair."

"Hallmark card?" Wilson bites.

"Deflecting?" Thirteen leans back against the booth.

Wilson just snorts and crosses his arms. Thirteen purses her lips then leans forward again, elbows on the table.

"Let me ask you this, how long have you loved House?"

"I... uh... you can't... I mean..." Wilson sputters.

"Before your second wife? After? Before your third?"

Wilson breathes in sharply. "What's the point of..."

"Did you love your wives?" Thirteen tilts her head.

"Of course!" Wilson snaps.

"Amber?"

"Dr. Hadley..." Wilson hisses threateningly.

"So, while you loved all of them you also loved House. Loving two people at the same time right there. It might not be equal love but you can love both."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"We're talking about you." She points at him and circles her finger with a smile, refusing to be diverted.

Wilson breathes and puts his hands flat on the table top, pointing one finger up. "You know, I never said I would take this dare."

Thirteen puts up her hands. "I'm not giving you another."

Wilson rolls his eyes. "Good thing I don't live my life by the rules of high school games then."

"You're saying House's games aren't high school?" Thirteen smirks again.

Wilson makes a stabbing motion at his chest. "She brings it back."

"Not hard."

Wilson makes a disgruntled noise. "You think I should be talking to you about this, the infamous bisexual doctor on House's staff, because I'm the obvious closeted bisexual who needs someone with the same point of view?"

Thirteen laughs once. "I never said that," she holds up a finger, "and you're not obvious."

"I don't know if I should be complimented," Wilson holds up a finger, "and I never said I was bisexual."

"Just foolings around in college, doesn't mean a thing." Thirteen waggles her fingers.

"Funny," Wilson replies deadpan.

Thirteen sighs and looks at him seriously. Wilson tries to look just over her head but she keeps silently staring until he really looks at her.

"It's not as though this would be much of a jump. The relationship you and House already have is beyond a good number of marriages."

"A lot of marriages fail."

Thirteen props her elbow up on the table and puts her chin on her fist. "Is that what you're afraid of? If you tell him the whole truth it'll change things and your friendship will fall apart?"

Wilson tilts his head just slightly but in what is a clear affirmation. At this point there's really no denying anymore.

"You're his only friend, Wilson," Thirteen says. "He really has no choice but to keep you or be alone."

"Everything can change," Wilson replies, crossing his arms again. Thirteen opens her mouth but Wilson points at her before she can speak. "For better or worse and... and there is comfort in familiarity."

"So, it's either risk or stay the same?"

"If you're trying to make me feel like a coward there's no need; I've got it covered."

"Well, I don't really have any room to talk about cowardice."

Wilson just raises his eyebrows at her. She smiles back once and drums her fingers on her cheek. The two of them avoid eye contact for a bit, thoughts swirling: love, illness, and choices.

"Hey," Thirteen says suddenly, bringing them back together, "maybe the feeling will go away."

"You don't believe that."

"Not at all, fake attempt at consolation."

Wilson grins slyly. "You're more like House than you think."

"What did I say about name calling?"

They both laugh at that.

"So," Thirteen lays her hands on the table, "are you going to tell him?"

"Because of a dare from you?"

"Because you should." She pauses then looks at him in that 'end it all' way that House does. "And because you love him."

When the lock down is over, baby found, and they are all released from their various prisons, Wilson goes to find House. Two nurses and one policeman asked leads Wilson to the room of a terminal patient. House is sitting on the edge of the bed staring off into space somewhere to the right of the door. The patient is dead.

As Wilson opens the door House's eyes shift onto him. Wilson inclines his head out toward the hall and House stands up.

"Hi," Wilson says once House closes the door behind him.

House blinks slowly, his voice soft. "Hi."

"You ready to go home?"

Something about what Wilson says makes House smile a little and he just nods, staring at Wilson's face. Wilson smiles back. They turn together and walk to the elevator to get their things to leave. As the doors close Wilson sees Thirteen walk by in the hall. She winks. Then the doors swoosh tight and the elevator rises.

Wilson breathes in slowly, staring straight ahead. "House, I have something to tell you."


End file.
